Showdown in San Rivera
by Andy1976
Summary: San Rivera a South American country that is about to become a place of much bloodshed and horror. The Unit a team of mercenaries sent in to rescue the country but unknowing who has recruited them. Baron Ironblood and his fanatical Red Shadows an organisation hellbent on greed and terror and Action Force their sworn enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Showdown at San Rivera**

**By Andy Openshaw**

**Prologue**

**8:45 am San Martino**

The trucks threw up massive dust clouds partially to obscure field of vision down the long path to the city. Overhead General Rivera was in a Huey Cobra fitted with a TOW launcher overlooking his troops progress. The pilot motioned to the radio to let his General know there was an incoming call.

Rivera was a tall man, dark skinned with a beard in a dark green uniform decked with medals and he wore a red cravat, he wore thigh high boots and smoked a Cuban cigar. Rivera had always had plans for this pathetic city and its leader which is why when his mysterious backer contacted him he jumped at the chance to set his plans into motion. The General picked up the mike and said "This is General Daniel Arturo Rivera, who is this?" The caller said "It's your Friend you will land now!" Rivera couldn't help sweat his contact had a way of making anything he said sound intimidating, he said "Yes, Yes I will at once Your Excellency!" The Contact signed off abruptly. Rivera told the pilot to find a hill overlooking the city big enough to land on.

Within minutes the pilot had found a hill handy enough for the General to see his advancing column and overlook the city. Rivera jumped out and took out his personal radio he said "Razorback One! Razorback One do you copy? over!" He waited for Razorback One to respond, this was Rivera's call sign for this particular endeavour. The passenger picked up the mike and responded "This is Razorback One I copy, what are your orders Sir? Over!" Rivera conveyed the orders to stop and rendezvous at the hill and await for further instructions.

Rivera's men got out of the trucks and drank out of their canteens to refresh themselves, no cigarettes were allowed until after the attack. The General paced backwards and forwards waiting for new orders when he heard a sharp click and quickly snapped open his holster then someone said in a harsh English accent "Good, you are here Rivera please relax your grip on your revolver". The General did as ordered and slowly turned to face his assailant. The man was dressed head to foot in a black major's uniform with a black cravat and red and white chevrons on his shoulders He also wore a major's hat with red trim the curious thing about him was his insignia of a skull and crossbones.

The General stammered, dropping his prized cigar "Are you my contact, the man who ordered me to land abruptly?" The Major shot back "As far as you are concerned I am" "Here are your orders set up your sappers to mine all communications around the city; I want them completely cut off". The General got on his radio giving the order to the sappers below to move in immediately, almost at once four men carrying equipment set off to wire the walled city.

San Martino is a city surrounded by a wall with only one way in and out as it was built to be centuries before. Its buildings are an odd mix of hovels and some semi 21st century buildings with plenty of maze like streets in its own way like Bakara Market in Mogadishu. Its rightful leader is a politician who juggles the fine line between corruption and benevolence. The General was ousted a few years back and was determined to take back what he saw as his.

A few hours later the Sappers had set up their mining equipment and were waiting for the Go order, when they recieved it San Martino was plunged into chaos. Black Major was pleased with Rivera's work so far, he turned gleefully to Rivera and said "General you may commence the attack, good luck my men and I will support you after the breach". Rivera nodded and wondered when did things get taken out of his hands so quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1**

**8:55 am San Martino**

Rivera boarded his Huey glad to be out of the Major's presence directed his men to board their trucks some of which were stripped down Shadow Traks repainted. The Huey swarmed over the city firing the TOW launcher into the main plaza scattering some of the early rising locals their limbs ripped to shreds by the missiles. Rivera's Traks swarmed through the city shooting up many hovels surrounded the militia's station and guardhouse. The Station's door was kicked in and the Militia were rounded up, some were shot on sight while trying to arm themselves.

Rivera's Huey went straight to the Head's Villa landing on the square roof. Rivera got out taking out his favoured assault rifle with grenade launcher he maniacally fired off a few rounds into the villa killing servants The General motioned to his pilot to join him. The Pilot nodded and unholstered the .45 from the cockpit compartment he also took out an M-16.

Meanwhile, The Black Major was watching the chaos from the hill took out his radio and said "Laser is your detachment ready to move in? Do you copy? Over!". Red Laser sat in his command chair on the Laser Exterminator replied "Hai! My hand picked team are ready for the signal as am I", The Major smiled at this relieved all was going to plan.

Rivera had got all units to call in their progress while mopping up the villa, he stopped short of the main office. The pilot booted the doors open sneering at Rodriguez the cowering head of San Martino. Rivera dragged Rodriguez out from behind his desk and spat on his head contemptuously The General sneered "Now you lose everything you snivelling Pig!" Rodriguez just whimpered losing control of his bowels the sight of this made both Rivera and the pilot laugh.

Both Rivera and the pilot shot Rodriguez several times laughing as his blood spurted out through the shots made. When they at last got bored they boarded the Huey again and flew over the city looking at the carnage below. Rivera perched on one of the skids of the Huey clutching a megaphone he shouted "People of San Martino you are mine once again! San Martino is mine once again! Now this city shall forevermore be called San Rivera!"

On the hillside the Major could hear the announcements and smiled he said "You fool, San Rivera is ours! Blood for the Baron!"

Unbeknownst to both parties in the Naja Hanna Video Corp shop a lone man was making a report. He was a tall unkempt man with tattoos down both arms and round his neck with a Live, Fast Die t-shirt on, he produced a radio and said "Base, this is Agent Seizure do you copy? Over!" He waited a few minutes for a reply from base then made his report "San Martino is overrun by parties unknown suspect Shadow involvement, what are orders? Over!" His base replied "Stay hidden and do not confront unless you have no choice, Hail Cobra! Agent Seizure grimaced and replied "Orders received and understood, All Hail Cobra!"

**End of Part 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 2**

Several weeks have gone by Rivera has got his city up and running the locals fickle in allegiance now seem to not care about the regime change those that do...disappear. Agent Seizure is still making his reports as yet his cover is intact. But there has been outcry outside of San Rivera especially with Rodriguez body paraded through the streets in a wheelbarrow then being hung up for all to see. And the Black Major as yet has not moved in as he promised during the coup.

**UN Headquarters, New York**

The tall dark haired man in military dress uniform knocked on the Minister's office door, after awhile he entered and Said "Sir, My men and I are ready to move in on San Rivera as soon as the order is given". The Minister a squat, dour looking man in his early fifties said "There is no need for that I have my team of specialists ready". The other man interjected, "Sir, not GI Joe? I mean surely they won't be picked?" The Minister just looked up and said "That will be all! Oh, and Buckingham close the door behind you!" Buckingham tried not to look exasperated, stood up straight and replied "As you wish Sir!" Once out of the office Buckingham could not help but feel pushed out but he was already making plans.

**San Rivera**

Rivera had his feet up on his desk reclining back in the big leather armchair while smoking a Cuban. At his feet was Rodriguez daughter scantily clad with a collar and chain attached round her shapely neck Rivera just patted her head remembering how he always wanted Michelle. He was a little disappointed and nervous about not hearing from the Black Major who just seemed to disappear, he pressed a button on his intercom and said "Nuno, has there been any sign of the Major and his men?" He waited a few seconds and was answered back with a "No, General". He shrugged, unzipped his pants and motioned Michelle to pleasure him while he had hold of the chain securing her.

On the outskirts of San Rivera Black Major had been gathering a large contingent of men and vehicles enough to take over twelve San Rivera's if need be. He spoke into his radio "Laser, has the special package arrived yet? Over!" Red Laser still in his concealed observation post said "Hai! Danshaku is here and waiting. Over!" Danshaku or the Baron smiled under his helmet his eyes burning with an inner fire as Laser's contingent all shouted Blood! Blood for the Baron!

A few hours later both contingents met up and converged as one there were many Shadow Traks and Hyenas all fully loaded for war. The Major and the Baron were in a red gunship bristling with missiles and a chainguns while Red Laser Katana drawn was standing up in a Hyena's gun mount with his Exterminator hitched to the back.

The Baron's force headed straight for the main plaza guns fully locked and loaded. The Baron en route to the Villa was in a briefing with the Major about his new laser riflemen and events so far in San Rivera. At Naja Hanna Agent Seizure nearly fell out of his chair when he saw the Shadows driving passed his store, he scrambled for his radio making sure the store was first locked and bolted. Seizure then said "This is Agent Seizure reporting, Over! Do you read me command? Over!" In seconds his Command responded he then relayed what he was seeing they replied "Do not do anything out of character, remain calm and carry on reporting, All hail Cobra!"

In the meanwhile the Baron had landed at the Villa as Rivera had done recently and was met by Nuno, Rivera's aide. Nuno stammered "What is the meaning of this, who are you?" The Major just sneered and pistol whipped Nuno and spat out "Insolent cur! take us to Rivera now!" Nuno stumbled up and dusted himself down, he bowed spitting some blood out a few guards came rushing out with guns unholstered. Nuno waved them away but ordered them to lead the way to Rivera.

Rivera was sat at his desk looking through papers,files and requisitions when suddenly the doors were thrown open. In walked the familiar form of the Major and a man he didn't know in a cylindrical helmet and white chevron jumpsuit, beside them was the bleeding Nuno. Michelle hid behind Rivera who got up and shouted "What is the meaning of this? You don't come bursting into MY office unannounced like this!" The Baron just shot out "It's MY office now; you men take Rivera and his pet to his new office!" The once loyal guards gripped Rivera disarming him and dragged Michelle up and escorted them away. The Baron strolled over to the balcony looking out at everything he now had.

**UN Headquarters, New York**

The Minister sat behind his large oak desk he was debriefing his team leader Ed Inman on the situation in San Rivera. Inman a stout brown haired man had a no nonsense approach to missions given him but socially knew how to mess around with his lads. When the briefing had been finished he flew back to his team base to brief the others. Opey was a new recruit of Ed's and was being shown round the base he was to be quartered with Miller a studious American who in his spare time was working on an E-comic.

**The Unit's Base**

Opey was of medium build with short hair and had a moustache he sat down on his bunk in the shared quarters. Miller was cursing his laptop for the seventh time; Opey looked over curiously and asked "What's up Mate?" Miller responded "Every time I go to load my comic I get a government warning flash up!" Opey then asked Miller what it was about Miller responded "I'm doing a military comic about a unit like ours called Action Force but these warning flashes up!" Opey replied "I think you better stop then I am damn sure I have heard of an actual unit called that maybe you should stop?"

Down the hallway Dream Theatre could be heard blasting away in the quarters of Marshall who looked like a mad professor, he was air guitaring with a wastepaper bin on his head shouting out "I am the Baron!, Obey me!" Next door to him was "D-Day" Dawson who was banging on the wall shouting obscenities at Marshall. D-Day was so called because he bragged about a relative of his who was immortalised in a war comic.

Across the way from Dawson was Mat and Ross they were both advanced spotters for the unit. Mat was of medium build but stocky was interested in lizards he kept a pet Komodo he called Kraken which he was feeding flies and Ross of the same build had a hobby collecting and customising models.

Suddenly, a klaxon went off summoning everyone to the Debriefing Room Inman was stood on a podium in front of a blackboard on it was a layout of San Rivera. Inman wanted his team divided into four cells he called chalks one, two, three and four each Chalk would be bolstered by UN sanctioned troops, air support and Humvees. They would meet up in Argentina and then stock and fuel in Chile. The briefing was soon over and Opey being the green recruit was briefed on what equipment he needed and they boarded the Hercules transport planes.

**End of Part 2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 3**

**San Rivera**

**The Baron's Office**

The Baron sat in his office at the villa looking over reports with Black Major one of the files was marked Naja Hanna inside it were surveillance photos and notes. The Baron looked up at the Major and asked him "How long has the "Used Car Salesman" been observing us?" The Major replied "Reports say they were here before Rivera took over, what would you like done?" The Baron looked up and said "Nothing for now let him observe us he will not found find anything!"

**Above San Rivera**

The Unit's Chalk One was in the sky above the northern sector of San Rivera in their unmarked Black Hawk amongst them was Marshall, D-Day, Mat Paul and Ross. Each Chalk numbered One, Two, Three and Four were assigned different sectors split up between North, South, East and West with orders to clear each sector then meet up for the big push. Mat and Ross were talking in the Hawk about the situation Mat said "If this goes to sh*t we may need to call in that Action Force", Ross laughed and replied "Ironblood ain't all that just another douche in my opinion, and besides we don't need no poncey action men to show us how it's done". Mat just shook his head amazed and Ross' comments.

It was siesta time in San Rivera all that was out in the streets were several units of Shadows backed by Shadow Traks so Chalk One's Hawk managed to touch down without incident disgorging its cargo safely. It was siesta time in San Rivera all that was out in the streets were several units of Shadows backed by Shadow Traks so Chalk One's Hawk managed to touch down without incident disgorging its cargo safely.

**Chalk Two**

Chalk Two which had Opey, Miller and a few others were in the Southern Sector like the Northern quarter the streets were virtually empty bar random patrols. Opey was the first to shimmy out of Chalk Two's Black Hawk he got half way down before he was suddenly jolted and forced to let go of the rope. Miller yelled out as he saw Opey plummet helplessly before he was thrown backwards into Eddie. The Black Hawk had flown into a dust storm which had obscured the Pilot's view out the cockpit.

In a nearby building a Shadow observation team had spotted the Black Hawk and relayed a message for reinforcements with anti-aircraft weaponry. When they arrived they took shots at the Black Hawk's tail plane shearing it off and taking delight in its plummet with a triumphant shout of Blood! Blood for the Baron!

**An undisclosed location, United Kingdom**

The red Chevrolet parked up on the gravel path its driver got out and looked in the sky. Buckingham approached the museum entrance with a smile, after his meeting at the UN he was determined to provide a backup plan in case the minister's team didn't work out. He entered the museum and was greeted by a tall man grey haired man with a beard. The man said "How may I help you?" Buckingham replied "I have come to see a man about a Special Force Project". The bearded man smiled at this happy with the agreed upon reply he said "Step this way Eagle..." Before he finished another man had entered and had approached he said "My name is Dave Tree I arranged to have a look at some items for a project of mine".

**End of Part 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 4**

**Chalk Two**

The Blackhawk was plummeting faster many of its occupants had blacked out the pilot was trying to make a distress call when suddenly the chopper crashed through a building scattering debris everywhere. On the ground Opey's broken body was lying on a rusted car he was suddenly surrounded by gun toting Red Shadows and a unit leader. Their leader was a heavy set Russian wearing a silver mask he looked down at Opey contemptuously and took his rifle butt smashing in the side of Opey's head.

From his vantage point Agent Seizure saw everything unfold and whispered "Destro?" when he saw the big Russian he took his radio saying "Base Command do you copy over?" His contact replying "Yes we do, over!" , the Agent relayed everything but his base replied "That isn't Destro we will send you a file on all known Red Shadow Operatives, do you copy over? Hail Cobra!"

At the crash site there were screams from the building many locals had come out now to see what was happening many cursing the foreigners. Inside Eddie had come to he checked on Miller, Bill and the others some were bloodied and dazed. The Pilot tried making mayday calls again to base; his co-pilot took out the issued pistol and the black box. Eddie and the others stumbled out trying to carry the worse casualties. Eddie had felt a slight loss he looked down and saw his finger was missing up to the knuckle so he tried to staunch the bleeding with a piece of gauze from the first aid in shock he hadn't noticed it missing.

Red Jackal, the heavyset Russian was scrambling all units to be fully reinforced and on the lookout for more armed men like his prisoner then he called the Baron.

The Baron at the Villa had the Laser Exterminator installed on the roof and a unit of the new laser riflemen stationed outside his door. Ironblood got on the Public Announcement system demanding all citizens to rise up and hunt down the aggressors. In his cell Rivera and Michelle were cowering in each other's arms wondering what will happen next.

**Chalk Three**

Chalk Three had to traverse the road to the west of San Rivera which had now been laced with land mines not knowing the chaos they were about to arrive in. Ed was in the lead Humvee gun seat he was acting as spotter for the column he saw the smoke coming from the confines of the walled city and signalled for the column to stop.

The column agreed to radio Chalks One and Two for sit-reps before they drove through the city.

**An undisclosed location, United Kingdom**

"Andy!" The tall grey bearded man called out. Andy was of a medium build with dark hair gelled back and had stubble, he approached the front desk. Andy said "What can I do Sir?" The Bearded Man said "Please escort Mr. Tree to Room 1672, Mr. Tree if you will please follow Andy he will show you around" . Andy nodded and took Dave away. Buckingham smiled then said "Nicely handled Boffin now can you show me the secret project I asked you about" . The two men went into a storeroom behind the desk and then through a concealed entrance. Inside the room were several vehicles with tarpaulin over them. Boffin said "I have a new apprentice a rather disgruntled type of chap together we have been working on the project" , they walked past a Mobile Missile system painted in white and a Flak Cannon both decked with SWS on them before approaching their destination. On their way they walked past a white garbed man with an orange and white helmet on Boffin stopped him "Fixer dear boy have you seen my new apprentice?" Fixer stopped, saluted both men and said "He is in the EMP chamber Boffin Sir".

**Chalk One**

Marshall was talking to Chalk Three on the radio so far everything was ok he had put Ross and Mat on overwatch. Suddenly, Mat came rushing up to him "Sir, Sir there is smoke in the southern sector and reports of one of our birds going down". Marshall took it all in then calmly said "Take Steve and Ross over there and see what you can do also get Inman on the hook and find out how bad it is now go!" Mat nodded and rushed off to get Steve and Ross.

**The Baron's Villa**

At the Villa the Baron had received news about the downed chopper he gave orders to dispatch Mutons to that sector and retrieve any plans from the wreckage of the Black Hawk.

**Chalk Two**

The Red Jackal had Opey's body sent to a medical centre under close guard he would keep the fool alive to wring out information from him. He also had barricades erected in all streets in his sector and Red Shadows and locals to man them. The Baron contacted Jackal telling him a detachment of Mutons was on its way to his area the Jackal smiled and curtly replied "Da Baron I understand!"

Inman assessed the wreckage of the building they were in he saw bodies of people under the Hawk lying mangled and bloody He also saw fuel starting to spill out from a ruptured fuel line.

Inman ordered his men to evacuate and locate any other people trapped in the building. Miller got a few inches out a doorway downstairs and was greeted by a hail of bullets that went through both shoulder blades and his kneecaps he fell dropping his rifle screaming in agony. Kandowski saw Miller drop and dragged his body back in he let off a few bursts killing two vengeful locals. Lovern checked through the building and found no other bodies dead or alive he also didn't see the bullet that ripped a testicle off sending him on his knees in pain. Walt threw a grenade out disintegrating part of an erected barricade and blowing the arm off a Red Shadow. He saw Lovern clutching his groin and crawled over to staunch the blood cascading out he shouted "Medic!"

**Chalk Three**

Chalk Three received reports from Inman and decided to mine their way through the wall. They then drove their Humvees into hell itself. The locals and Red Shadows had thrown up barricades that made it almost impossible to drive the Humvees through. Ed was firing away frantically at anyone and anything he saw. Round the corner was a Shadow Trak as soon as the lead Humvee got near the Trak fired both missiles that ripped through the armour plating and Ed's legs his body sloughed down in the gun port showering the vehicles occupants.

**Chalk Two**

Mat and his group had a long, hard slog to Inman's location several times they had been pinned down they got there as the Mutons arrived. The death robots were firing their head mounted cannons into the building pinning the survivors of Chalk Three down. D-Day laughed "Look at them gimpy things" as he said that one turned towards him. D-Day wasn't laughing now he shouldered his grenade launcher and fired a grenade at the oncoming Muton's head. The lucky shot took the Muton's head right off but it kept coming for him suddenly Ross charged it yelling "Fuck you Terminator!" He had picked up some wreckage and speared the Muton through the stomach area. D-Day said holding the Mutonâ€™s wrecked head "Mat when we get a chance take a pic of me with this will you?" Mat just shook his head and smiled.

**End of Part 4**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 5**

**Opey**

Opey had been given minimum medical help for his injuries under the supervision of Red Jackal. He was on a gurney with an IV drip and oxygen mask pain etched on his face. Jackal loomed over him menacingly said "You will tell me all that you know of your operations or I see to it that you die painfully, Da?" Opey looked up wearily and shook his head no at this Red Jackal pushed the gurney over with ease and kicked Opey hard in the stomach then ordered his men to pick him up and left.

Hours went by and Opey couldn't bear his torment any longer he needed adequate pain relief for his back injuries as well as those brutally inflicted on him. He motioned the guards over and through cracked lips said he will talk, one guard went to get Red Jackal. The sight of Jackal made Opey freeze in terror he could still smell the burn marks left on his testicles from the Jackal's bionic hands. Jackal said "So you will talk now?" Opey stuttered a yes trying not to show this monster fear, after he gleaned everything from Opey Jackal crushed the saline solution bags fed through the IV and pummelled Opey mercilessly to death.

The Jackal relayed all his information back to the Baron at the Villa who had his Shadows armed with enough firepower to wipe the interfering scum still left in his City.

**Chalk Four**

Chalk Four had veered off course and was unknowingly heading to the Villa in their Black Hawk. Red Laser had the Black Hawk sighted perfectly with the Laser Exterminator and had his fingers poised eagerly over the fire button. As soon as the Hawk was exactly in his sights Red Laser fired. And from miles around a bright light could be seen extinguishing the last of the unit's air support. The men on board never saw it happen but screamed in white hot pain. From the remaining Chalks could be heard constant comm. Chatter. "We have another Black Hawk down!"

"Repeat we have another Black Hawk down"

"Base what are your orders?"

"Holy shit we have no fucking air support"

"Whoever that is clear the line and secure that shit!"

And on it went.

**Agent Seizure**

At the Naja Hanna video store Agent Seizure thought his cover had been blown when several Red Shadows burst in followed by other men and started firing. Seizure grabbed the nearest assault rifle he had and fired his attached grenade launcher at both parties. Body parts sprayed everywhere the Agent then got on his console and called his contact "Base do you copy, over?" "This is Agent Seizure my cover may have been blown I request extraction, over" . His contact said "Negative you will receive new orders I will be coming there personally, over and out! Hail Cobra" . Seizure shot back a quick "Hail Cobra!" and then switched off. He went to the back and pulled open the trapdoor to his basement and checked to see if his normal uniform was ready and it was all intact and ready to wear.

**UN Headquarters, New York**

The Minister had refused to see anyone for hours and had barred his door which had caused his staff great concern. His main clerk a fastidious person had decided to take matters into his own hands and alerted Security. Security had Communications check the Minister's calls and found some made to San Rivera. The Clerk suddenly noted some calls including one just recently had been made to the Naja Hanna video store located in San Rivera. The clerk also realised that no teams were situated in that building or were meant to be so he had Security follow him to the Minister's office.

Security first knocked on the door then tried breaking the door down when they did get the door open they were greeted by the sight of a fully armed helicopter gunship.

The Minister looked at the guards and the clerk angrily briefly he seemed to shimmer and change appearance before looking like the Minister again. He opened the window and dove into the Gunship. Both the guards and clerk could do nothing but look aghast and reacted slowly as the Gunship suddenly opened fire on them smearing them all over the office. The Minister just looked on and said "Hail Cobra!"

**End of Part 5**


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 6**

**Chalk Two**

In a lull in the fighting Ross and D-Day were taking pictures of themselves. D-Day picked up a sombrero dusted it off and put it on the Muton head he had. He said "So what do you think of this?" Ross and Mat laughed and took the picture then passed D-Day back his camera. Malcolm and Paul had their work cut out seeing to the many wounded Paul barked out in his Scottish accent "Will you three stop pissing about and help us?" At this D-Day put away his camera and helped with the wounded.

**Chalk Three**

Chalk Three had got lost several times trying to reach Chalks One and Two they like the others were grieved at the sudden death of Chalk Four. One of the Humvees had been hit by a rocket and been overturned the only occupant left alive but hurt was Kurt Muller a German member of The Unit. Kurt was in his early twenties and was trying to live up to the Muller name his older brother was in GSG-9 and then was seconded to the SAS which was quite a career to live up to.

Kurt was dazed and bleeding he heard movement and hoped he was getting help from friendly sources. Kurt passed out and didn't see the slight rough hands drag him out belonging to The Black Major; The Major looked at him and thought at first he had Hans Muller in his grasp then realised this person was too young. The Major took out Kurt's dog tags ripping them off and saw the name K. Muller indented and smiled triumphantly; he motioned a Shadow to contact The Baron immediately.

Within minutes The Baron said "Yes what do you want Major?" The Major said "I have a present for you; I will be coming to the Villa right now My Lord".

**Chalk One**

Shauny was severely pissed off he was pinned down and every time he looked up he saw a donkey wandering round not getting hit; yet there he was barely able to take any shots. He said to Tavez "The next time I am getting shot at and that fucking donkey is still there showing no sign of injury I am going to shoot the fucker!" Tavez just looked at him and burst into laughter. Hours went by and Shauny's situation hadn't got any better he was sweating bad and had run out of water. He looked up and nearly got his head taken off he was about to shoot back when all of a sudden the donkey appeared again and just stood there. Shauny swore to himself quickly got up and shouted "Take this you god damn ass!" he fired several times at the donkey until it keeled over from the shots. Tavez was shouting to him but Shauny didn't care he kept firing with tears in his eyes. A boy suddenly appeared so Shauny stopped, the boy looked at him and took out a pistol and fired into Shaunyâ€™s knee caps the impact jolted his arms. Shauny fell to his knees the boy then took out a knife and plunged into Shaunys throat. Tavez yelled "No!" he got up firing blindly he got to the boy and beat him with his rifle butt. Marshall came out of concealment firing covering shots he yelled into his radio for back-up he knew that something was seriously wrong as no one could contact their base. The remainder of Chalk One came out guns blazing killing several Red Shadows and locals at last they were free to strike.

**Chalk Two**

The Sun was drawing in and the temperature was dropping The Unit didn't think they would be still here in San Rivera so hadn't packed any night vision gear or insulated jackets. D-Day and Mat were shivering but knew to light fires would be suicidal. D-Day said "It's so quiet do you think they have forgotten us?" Mat said "Not a chance mate, not a chance". D-Day took out his camera and took some more pictures he then said "You know we passed a photo shop on the way here fancy taking a recce with me, besides it would be great to get these developed?" Mat could sense D-Day was ill at ease so agreed.

They took their gear and motioned to Ross to come with them. They came across no fighting it was very eerie like an alien landscape. Eventually they saw the shop and jimmied the lock. D-Day took out a wad of money from a concealed pouch in his uniform for the door and put it on the counter. He went into the lab and started to develop his pictures. Unbeknownst to them a group of locals had seen them and were making their way to the shop. Some time later Steve developed his pictures and went back upstairs. He was greeted by a blow to the head and dropped the developed pictures he was dragged away clutching the picture of him with the Muton head and hat and another of himself, Mat and Ross.

The three of them were not seen again until after the conflict.

**End of Part 6**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 7**

**Chalk Three**

The Humvee convoy was down to three they had been waylaid several times and were trying to reach base for co-ordinates but hadn't been able to get through. The streets seemed to be empty bar the wreckage and barricades that had been thrown up to undermine their efforts. They were suddenly caught in Side Street that was too narrow to turn round in. Biggs saw several Red Shadows with bazookas behind his convoy they were poised to fire. Panic settled in and the remainder of Chalk Three tried to get out and fight. Biggs took up position and fired the gun mounted on his Humvee taking out several Shadows. Other Shadows suddenly appeared in the windows of the buildings all were armed with bazookas who fired in unison shredding the Humvees and Chalk Three the resultant fireball killed the Shadows positioned behind the vehicles they all shouted a triumphant "Blood for the Baron!" before dying painfully.

**Kurt Muller**

Kurt was now in front of The Baron still feeling dazed and looking bedraggled. The Baron was sat in a dark room on a high backed chair with several Red Shadows all training their assault rifles on Kurt. The Baron said "Welcome young man you are now in my service" Kurt was about to strike the baron but he was clubbed to the floor and beaten. He was then dragged to a chair and chained down and put in front of a big screen. The screen was showing a kaleidoscope of images and sounds blurring into one it was more than Kurt's strained eyes could take. A Shadow forced him to look at the screen The Baron was standing off to one side shouting "Obey me! Obey me! Your life is mine; I am your life Blood, Blood for the Baron!" over and over again. Kurt could not help himself he felt lost and afraid and tried to retreat to a safe place in his mind but he could not focus on anything but the Baron's voices and the images on the screen. Eventually Kurt let out a piercing scream with his eyes red from tears and he yelled "Blood, Blood for the Baron!" he then slumped in the chair sobbing a broken man.

The Baron smiled in triumph behind his helmet saying "At last you are mine My Black Scarab!"

**Chalk Two**

Inman was still trying to reach the base to no avail he shivered in the cold air. He suddenly turned and heard screaming in a foreign language. Down below the area the casualties were being kept a local woman was yelling and pointing frantically at the room they were in. Inman suddenly saw a heavily armed group of Red Shadows form up outside take shots. He suddenly yelled for his men to fire back and protect their injured and said out loud "The fucking bitch is giving away our position!" He took aim and fired several shots at her the last one going straight through the temple of her head.

**Chalk One**

Marshall and his men were gaining ground finally since their arrival. They were headed towards Chalk Two's last known position when suddenly they came across several Hyenas and two squads of Red Shadow Laser Riflemen. The Riflemen were in black body suits with red composite armour and helmets they carried laser rifles the size of assault rifles. Marshall told his men to stop and bear their guns they took shots and tried to retreat backwards. They were suddenly cut off by locals and Shadows who fired mercilessly just as the riflemen fired several bursts of their rifles. Marshall said "This is it lads we are cut from HQ and may be the only unit left of all the Chalks but we will go down fighting!" One Laser Rifleman fired at Marshall puncturing through his arms which continued to fire his rifle spasmodically before stopping. As Marshall hit the floor his last thought was why the hell HQ could not be contacted and had they been betrayed. The Shadows were shouting "Blood, Blood for Baron!" and "Die or surrender scum!" The survivors realised there was no way they could win so downed their weapons as they did some of the locals brandishing machetes hacked at some of the men cutting them down. The locals took trophies and spat on the rest the remainder of the group were then taken prisoner.

**Baron Ironblood**

The Baron had DA and Michelle brought from their cell to him. The deposed General said "What do you want of me now?" The Baron slapped him and said "You will be washed and dressed and will address the world". The General shook his head dismayed but The Baron said "Do it or my men will have their way with your wench until she begs to die!" The General looked at Michelle cried and shook his head yes, he was led away to be cleaned up for the cameras. The Baron had Michelle held at gunpoint off-camera while DA addressed the world. The general looking like he did the day he took back San Rivera stood at a podium reading off auto cues "People of the world I am saddened by the atrocities caused by foreign interlopers" he said, "My city lies in ruins and my people killed for no reason I demand the UN calls off these intruders and punish them!" The broadcast went out to all major networks like Sky, CNN, BBC and Al Jazeera showing the ruins of San Rivera and the dead bodies.

After the broadcast had finished The General said "I did your dirty work now tell me where was that taken?" The Baron laughed and clutched DA's face and said "Why my dear General, don't you recognise your own city?" DA shot back "That was not San Rivera, where was that?" The Baron looked hard at him "Do you think you insolent pig I will take this from you?" The Baron slapped him "I have done this many times and will do it many more what does it matter that it wasn't your beloved city we showed!" DA took a step back but The Baron took hold of him and head butt him knocking his prisoner unconscious. The guards took both the General and Michelle back to their cell but before Michelle was taken back they stripped her and abused her.

**An undisclosed location, United Kingdom**

Breaker and Jammer had called Buckingham away to the Comms room he watched in the news broadcast in silence holding a paper cup with coffee in it. After the broadcast he said to Breaker "Patch me into the UN this has gone far enough!" Breaker said nothing and just did as he was asked. The Minister's office came on-line and an unknown person answered "Hello how may I help you?" Buckingham said "I want the Minister NOW!" The aide just said "I am afraid the Minister is indisposed right now Sir, may I help you?" Buckingham said through gritted teeth "This debacle at San Rivera has gone far enough we should have been mobilised by now!" The aide was suddenly pushed to one side "Buckingham at ease Son!" said the newly arrived Major Flagg, "I am afraid the Minister was found dead he had been so for many months his Clerk and some security were butchered by a Gunship so I have been told" .

Buckingham stood to attention and said "Yes Sir, I don't understand Sir I had a meeting with the Minister how is he dead Sir?" "I'm afraid we were duped by an Impostor who was not discovered until too late. He had made many calls to a Naja Hanna video store in San Rivera off thebooks. "Naja Hanna Sir? sorry to intrude".

Jammer whispered in Buckingham's ear discreetly then backed away. "Yes is something wrong Man?" Flagg said. "I was just informed by Jammer Sir that Naja Hanna means King Snake in Hindi" . Major Flagg looked aghast "My God man, do you suspect Cobra involvement, if you do you have full permission to mobilise Asap!" "I do Sir, but the set up in San Rivera it doesn't look like Cobra to me but an older foes work". "That will be all, good luck to you Eagle, Flagg out!" said the Major.

Buckingham crushed the cup in his hand and said "It's time for action, It's time…for Action Force!"

**End of Part 7**


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 8**

**An undisclosed location, United Kingdom**

Buckingham received more Intel on the Unit while on his way to the briefing room he stood still in shock and composed himself before going in to brief his team. He briefly looked at Hans Muller and made a mental note to take him to one side after the meeting. " Right we have received a green light to go into San Rivera" , Buckingham said but before he continued Jones interrupted saying "Finally!" Buckingham quickly admonished him "That will do Jones settle down", He waited for quiet before carrying on. "We will be backed up by Z Force with Space Force giving us orbital back up, Boffin and his Special team have developed a localised EMP device that will short out enemy equipment that should fry everything but equipment used by us!" He waited for any comments before carrying on "We will be equipped with devices on all our weapons and commo gear that will stop EMP field affecting us, we are due to fly out at 0600 in the morning so get your gear together and sack out! Team dismissed!"

Everyone got up but before Hans left Buckingham said "Quickfire a word please before you go?" Hans nodded and waited behind both Beaver and Chopper looked at each other curious as to what was going on but said nothing on the way out. Jones however said "You on detention eh Fritz?" Stalker just shook his head swiped Jones playfully over his head and said laughing "There is always one Jones, and it's usually you!" Buckingham looking deadpan at Hans when they were finally alone told Hans how he had a list of personnel from the ill-fated unit." I am afraid there is bad news your younger brother Kurt is listed and there has been no word from him or anyone he was operating with, we have to be prepared for the worst" Hans looked dismayed but said "If that verdammt Baron has done anything to my brother there will be hell to pay I swear to you Herr Hauptmann!" With that he saluted Eagle and left the room.

**Chalk Two**

Inman was trying to reach base to no avail his men were badly wounded and dehydrated from lack of water and he needed to evac his casualties and get supplies. His medics were running out of blood packs and other supplies to suture wounds. Inman tried again to reach other Chalks but got nothing other than static. The sun was coming up high over Inman's men most tried to shelter from the heat. Suddenly Malcolm called out "Inman! Ed! I see movement looks like Shadows a type I have never seen before!" Inman crawled over to Malcolm's position and saw men in Red jumpsuits carrying what looked like fuel tanks and were toting flamethrowers. Inman quickly marshalled together a fire team and said "Aim for the tanks on those bastards backs!" His men nodded eagerly rapid firing at the Red Shadows who stopped and aimed their flamethrowers at the building Chalk Two was occupying. The squad leader reported "I am held down by the remainder of the mercs I am requesting back-up!" A few of the Red Torches had been hit, minutes later black suited Red Shadows with laser rifles bolstered their numbers and fired indiscriminately at Chalk Two. Inman threw grenades down at his enemy with the help of Bill, Paul and Andy who everyone called Scooby. After awhile it looked like Inman was winning and there would be hope but the Red Shadows mounted an escalade fanatically shouting their mantra of Blood! Blood for the Baron! The Red Torches fired their flamethrowers when they got to the top of the building then withdrew fire axes and joined in close combat. Inman took out his combat knife and rallied the men that could stand and fight the ensuing combat was bloody. Local militia had also been marshalled to help the Red Shadows eventually the tide turned Inman was able to take down six men before he was pinned to a wall. Scooby although gouged in his eye carried on fighting regardless until he was garrotted. Bill and Paul had been immolated in flames the smell of their charred bodies turning their comrades nauseous. Inman was made to watch as his wounded men were beaten and killed one by one, Malcolm and Paul although medics put up a fight without breaking their Hippocratic Oath but were beaten and thrown off the building. Their broken bodies were looted by local people. The Red Shadow squad leader approached Inman and held him by his lower jaw then punched him hard in the gut. Ed doubled over but was pinned back by Red Shadows he snarled defiantly "Let me go! Let me fight honourably for god's sake!" The Shadows laughed and held him tighter. The leader took off his helmet and ruffled his sweat streaked hair when he looked at Inman he said "Hello Ed so pleased to see you again!" Inman stopped struggling, coughed and said in shock "Muller?"

**The Unit's Base**

The Unit's base several hours ago was alive with radio calls from the different Chalks requesting back-up, evac and supplies but no one answered them. The Base leader had assembled his men to meet a gunship on the makeshift helipad. The Gunship touched down whirling dust in the air; the doors slid open disgorging several troops who quickly lined up and then the Minister stepped out. The Minister flickered and shimmered in the desert haze then finally stood revealed as Zartan, Master of disguise! He motioned to the Base leader and said "Get your men into their proper uniforms and follow me we are to rendezvous with an agent within the city!"

**Chalk Two**

Muller laughed at Inmanâ€™s astonishment and said "Yes it is me Kurt Muller but now I go by the name Black Scarab! I live to serve the Baron and his cause! Blood! Blood for the Baron!" His men echoed the same mantra Blood! Blood for the Baron! He carried on "Now what to do with you Ed? Hmm?" Black Scarab motioned up and down dramatically. Inman shouted "You fucking traitor after everything we have been through, not just here but other jobs and you are a scum sucking traitor I will kill you if I get my hands on you!" Kurt whirled round with a dagger held at blade point and threw it at Inman's stomach. Inman gasped and started hyperventilating the colour going out of his face. Muller stepped up and twisted the knife crossways opening up Edâ€™s stomach spilling his guts out. "Then you won't get the chance will you?" Muller laughed and radioed Headquarters "You can tell the Master the last of these disgusting Mercs are dealt with. Blood! Blood for the Baron!" He motioned his men to wipe out the last vestiges of his past with The Unit. The screams lingered in the air as the remnants of Chalk Two were killed.

**End of Part 8**


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 9**

**Agent Seizure**

The Agent was now resplendent in his more familiar battle uniform of a Cobra Alley Viper he had opened the secret entrance in the basement and gone into the sewer network of San Rivera and was waiting for his rendezvous.

**Chalk One**

The corralled, demoralised survivors of Chalk One were being marched through the streets while the locals jeered and threw rotten vegetables at them. More than one went to lunge at the people but were beaten back in line.

**Black Scarab**

Kurt reported in the defeat of Chalk Two to his immediate superior The Black Major. The Major said "Well done you have proven a worthy addition to our cause bring your detail back to the Mansion, Major Out!" Kurt pulled his dagger out of Ed's gutted body wiping Inman's blood on his leg then sheathed the knife. He called out to his second and said "Move the men out we are to head back to Headquarters immediately!" The Second nodded and replied "Yes Sir! Blood! Blood for the Baron!"

**The General**

Rivera nursed his bruised head and broken nose cursing the Baron and the day he made the pact with this particular devil. He looked over to Michelle who lay whimpering in the corner of their cell. The General said "Come my girl stop that accursed whimpering and massage me!" Michelle looked up with tears in her eyes and shook her head no. The General not accustomed to this treatment from her slapped her while she cried hysterically. He stopped when he saw bruising round her genitals not caused by him and pulled her to him now trying to comfort her, Michelle whispered "Sorry!" The General replied back "Don't be" and just held her with tears in his eyes. He swore somehow he would get payback.

**The Unit's Base**

Zartan inspected his men now dressed as Cobra Desert CLAWS and Alley Vipers. He nodded and gave them orders to march to the sewer access tunnels double time. He smiled thinking that so far the Commander's plan was going fine and would bear fruition soon.

**Action Force**

Quickfire was mulling over the information that Eagle had given him and was remembering his and Kurt's childhood and how they didn't always see eye to eye. He packed his kit and was stripping and cleaning his gun on his bed he remembered how he never got to make things right with Kurt before he ended up in GSG 9 and later the SAS force and maybe that it was too late. After cleaning his gun he assembled it and brought it up into firing position looking through the scope he swore that Ironblood was his no matter what.

Boffin met up with Eagle and said "Ah there you are Eagle I have assigned my apprentice Sundance to your mission he knows everything you need to know about the EMP devices and jammers he will be with us with us shortly do take care of him won't you?" Eagle smiled and thought how much Boffin reminds him of Q from the James Bond films in his speech pattern. He said "Yes he will be fine and will be brought back to you in one piece I assure you Boffin". Boffin smiled and walked down the corridor then replied over his shoulder "He will be at the C-130 hangar to meet you, you won't be late will you he hates tardiness?" Eagle just looked puzzled and shook his head then walked towards his quarters.

**End of Part 9**


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 10**

**Celebrations**

News got out that the Baron had won so the locals set up a street wide festival with tables of food and drink and a band playing. The children were running round with disembodied parts proudly showing off what they had. The Baron had broadcast the celebrations as an attempt at demoralisation. The UN was horrified as they saw children kicking heads down the streets and wheeling bodies down the streets in wheelbarrows. The families of Mat, Ross and D-Day were particularly mortified when they saw the bodies in the wheelbarrows belonged to them or at least looked like them but they were barely recognizable.

At the celebrations many off-duty Red Shadows were there drinking and talking but still had rifles and other weapons slung on their shoulders.

At the Mansion the Baron told the Major to send a unit of Red Shadows to clear out the Naja Hanna shop once and for all.

**Zartan**

Zartan had his men go through the access tunnels in the sewers he could hear distant sounds of a party and thought the fools won't know what has hit them. They turned several bends trudging through rats and sewage until they met their contact Agent Seizure. The Agent said "Hail Cobra! Agent Seizure reporting in" Zartan said "Good, fall in Agent we have a fair distance to cover to our destination!"

Zartan had left two units of Desert CLAWS on the perimeter of the access area one of which was on overwatch just inside the entrance.

**Red Jackal**

Above Zartan in the streets Red Jackal and a unit of men were in the back of a truck on the way to the party. They disembarked the back of the flatbed when Red Jackal suddenly heard noises below him. He keyed the sensors in his helmet to the disturbance and found several intruders below he said "Six of you follow me we have some unwelcome visitors" his men followed him. Jackal tore off a manhole cover and jumped down triangulating the heat source he had found.

**Space Force**

At the orbiting Space Dock Kiwi was bringing up Intel on San Rivera using satellite images to make accurate maps the points of interest were the Mansion and the Unit's Base. He then scanned them off to the main Action Force base to Breaker and Phones. Moondancer and Hotjets had both been sent EMP devices and were trying them out on automated drones. They were both in the Triad Fighter turning tightly down into the gravity well of Earth following the drones when they picked up the signature of an unknown vessel "Base this is Moondancer do you copy over?" Kiwi answered "I read you, over!" "We have picked up an unknown vessel in the area we are breaking off from the exercise to skzzzt ovtzzzzt" Kiwi looked puzzled then said "You are breaking up please repeat over!" There was nothing but static.

The Triad veered off from the exercise in the direction of the unknown vessel.

**Zartan**

Agent Seizure told Zartan he hadn't time to get rid of any information regarding his surveillance this didn't go down well so Zartan told him to take some men and head back there. The agent nodded and took some men in the direction he had come from.

**Space Dock**

Connors was on a direct link to Skip and Eagle relaying the information that he had on the EMP trials he said "We seem to have lost contact with Moondancer so we will try to find him and still relay any necessary info to you, good luck taking down that yahoo Ironblood boys". "Good luck finding your men and we will keep you informed about our mission" said Eagle and Skip. Connors was handed photos by a technician he looked shocked but said "I have just been added photos of the broadcast made says ago and the more recent one the pictures don't add up it's as if it's not the same place. So boys it looks like we have a new mystery on our hands". Skip and Eagle nodded and said "Good luck with your findings keep us informed, over and out".

**Agent Seizure**

The Agent pushed open the access door to the Naja Hanna shop's basement and went inside followed by his unit. Suddenly the door to the shop was burst open and a unit of Red Shadows walked in overturning cabinets and furniture. The Agent and his fellow Alley Vipers raised their orange and blue shields as cover and fired volleys at the unsuspecting Red Shadows. Some went down others ducked for cover and fired at the oncoming Vipers. Agent Seizure ran forwards and gripped his shield two handed and pummelled a Red Shadow to the floor then rammed his shield into his neck decapitating him swiftly. He then picked up grenades and threw them at the Shadows in cover and yelled "Attack!" The other Alley Vipers kept firing while some set charges round the shop. One of the Vipers shouted out "Charges set Sir!" the Agent fired a few more shots and retreated still firing. One of the Shadows got several shots off and crippled two of the Vipers who were dragged by their comrades out of range.

They reached the basement being followed by the remaining Shadows and got through the entrance just as a Shadow saw the charges and said "This place is wired to blow!" The shop was lit up with explosions metal and glass going everywhere.

**Action Force**

The strike force was ready to go all the vehicles were loaded and strapped down by the cargo masters. At Eagle's C-130 stood a lanky man in his mid 20â€™s with glasses and short cropped hair wearing SWS overalls and combat boots. Eagle came towards him and said "Ah you must be Sundance I'm Eagle I take it you are all set and ready to go?" Sundance replied curtly "Yes and you are late". Eagle looked at his watch and saw he was on time shook his head and said "After you" He could see this would be a long trip.

**Chalk One**

The survivors of Chalk One had been herded into a small pen waiting for their judgement the locals were spitting, urinating and yelling at them. The explosion at Naja Hanna had been heard by the survivors who had hoped boded well for them. The Black Major followed by Black Scarab now in his ordinary uniform with red cravat walked towards them pushing locals out of the way. The Major said "I have good news for you. You will be sent away to aid our cause but it's not all good news you will wish you were dead!" He walked away laughing and joined the celebrations. Black Scarab took some food and water over to the survivors and watched them eat and drink ravenously. Within minutes they feeling drowsy and dropped down in a drugged state. He said laughing "I hope you liked your food I added extra flavouring to it!" The pen was opened and the prisoners were dragged out and taken to the airstrip.

**Action Force**

The mood was mixed in Eagle's C-130 Quickfire was looking straight ahead playing with his Fairborn dagger thinking of what he would do to the Baron and anyone who got in his way and Sundance was sat off to one side in nervous anticipation although he would never admit it. Stakeout had his music blaring playing All Along the Watchtower and sang tonelessly to it. Eagle looked at his men and sat down across from Sundance trying to steady the young man's nerves "So you have checked out ok with your Parachute training?" Sundance looked at him then the floor and said "I have". Any further conversation was cut short by Sundance saying "You don't need to do this all my training is fine and up to date now I want to be alone". Eagle stood up and walked away thinking he will come round eventually.

**Agent Seizure**

The Agent rejoined Zartan's group in the sewer network and reported in. The Agent gave Zartan a map he had acquired of the sewer network showing how far they were from their destination. Zartan asked the two other contingents to report in both of which had nothing to report. They came to a rectangular wide area which Zartan thought would make a good ambush point he ordered his men to group up back to back and raise shields as soon as they reached the centre. Zartan sensed movement and shimmered into camouflage mode he told his men to hold steady. Suddenly Red Shadow frogmen appeared from all sides with harpoon guns raised The Red Jackal appeared and said "That one, yes I can see you Zartan" ,he sneered pointing right at him, "That one is their leader he is mine the rest are all yours now attack!"

Zartan looked astounded then shimmered back to normal seeing that his opponent wore a mask like Destro's which he assumed had in-built sensors on all spectrums. Red Jackal ran at him charging his hands up and raising them to crush Zartan's head.

**End of Part 10**


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 11**

**Baron Ironblood**

The Baron was looking out on the balcony flanked by a retinue of Black Shadows he was smiling at what he had achieved but knew Action Force must surely be on the way. As always he had multiple plans bearing fruition and he had made plans to evacuate if need be to one of his other bases. He also knew through reports that the Used Car Salesman as he liked to contemptuously refer to him was making plans against him again. He had Red Laser elevate the Laser Exterminator and be ready for any incoming air traffic with him was his personally trained units of Laser Riflemen. The Baron saw how effective GI Joe had put to use laser rifles in battlefield conditions so had set Laser the task of building up a unit. He had been handed a report telling him that Red Jackal had cornered a Cobra infiltration team in the sewers so he returned to his desk to read the details. An incoming call came in on-screen for the Baron who said "Ah Kraken and how may I help you?" On the screen was a man in a red lab coat and what looked like an elaborate armour chest plate and a rather grotesque looking helmet with hollow eyes. Kraken rasped through the helmet "Are the specimens on the way to us my dear Baron? Gleb and Rostislav are eager to work on them." "They will be as I will be to. I am eager to see your project underway! Baron Out!"

**Zartan**

Zartan took the measure of Red Jackal reversed his rifle butt and slogged him hard to the side of the head. Red Jackal was momentarily stunned at his momentum being slowed down. Zartan yelled "Attack!" so his Alley Vipers charged forwards blocking harpoon shots with their shields. Red Jackal's men stood in reserve but had their guns ready in firing positions. Agent Seizure produced a flashbang and threw it at the head of a frogman he then slung his gun on his shoulder and took his shield in both hands and smashed the blinded frogman in the face he then snatched the harpoon gun and loaded a bolt into the frogman's stomach he yelled "Cobraaaaa!".

The other Alley Vipers took shots at the frogmen and were clearing a way to the reserves some drew knives and slashed at the frogmen and their breathing apparatus.

**Desert Cobra CLAWS**

The CLAWS teams were pacing up and down still with nothing to report from their positions. All that will change soon.

**Action Force**

It was night and the C-130s were landing near to the now abandoned Cobra base. The teams were assembled by Eagle and Skip. Skip spoke first "I want everyone to fan out and search the base the mercs were using all except for you Quarrel and you Sundance. Quarrel; take your Rapid Fire bike and recce any possible access points for Eagle's boys to use. And you Sundance we need you to fit the EMP devices and jammers to our vehicles do Quarrel's bike first is that understood?" everyone nodded and said "Yes Sir!" It was now Eagle's turn to speak "We will off load all vehicles and check them then I want my team to lock and load and be ready to move out when Quarrel has come back from her recce. Is that clear?" Again the teams said "Yes Sir!" "Ok you are dismissed!" said Eagle.

Sundance took his tool kit and EMP devices from the hold in the C-130 and waited while the cargo masters unloaded the Rapid Fire, Z Force Jeep, Battle Tank, Panther, Hawk and Wolverine vehicles. Quarrel caught up with Sundance who talked over how to use the EMP device and jammer. Both Skip and Eagle noticed how Sundance seemed more relaxed now he was getting down to the job he was assigned.

**Zartan**

Red Jackal punched and kicked Zartan and was gathering a charge in his bio-electric hands. Zartan did a roundhouse kick knocking Red Jackal to the floor and was trying to put his hands in the sewer water to short out the charge building up. Only a few frogmen were left now they were being very wary of their adversaries. The Red Shadows started firing at the Alley Vipers who again got their shields up some was unlucky and got hit. Red Jackal got his knee up hitting Zartan in the groin he fell off the Jackal who then proceeded to zap Zartan stunning him. Agent Seizure saw this and fired shots at Red Jackal which distracted him long enough for Zartan to take the Jackal's hands and plunge them in water. Red Jackal threw his head back in pain the charge was shooting up his body on contact with the water this allowed Zartan to recover from his injuries.

**Red Scorpion**

Red Scorpion the Red Shadows mechanic was working on the Shadow Trak Mk II he was a burly man who wore a black and red helmet, red chest straps lined with metal studs and Red Shadow issued pants and boots. The festival had finished and all Red Shadows off-duty were called back to quarters. The MK II was still on a six wheeled chassis but with a jalopy fronting to it and a retro-fitted turret with miniguns on the back it was to be assigned for heavy support roles. Red Scorpion had other vehicles on the way to being built they would be shipped out for mass production elsewhere.

**Zartan**

The Red Shadows had been beaten the Alley Vipers got into close combat using their battered shields like well-trained Roman legionnaires. Zartan took hold of Red Jackal repeatedly hitting his head to the floor to stun him while plunging his hands into the water until he fell into unconsciousness. As soon as the fighting had stopped they moved on to their destination.

**Action Force**

As soon as Quarrel was comfortable with how to use the EMP devices she rode off it felt good to have the air rushing past her she always felt more alive when riding her bike. She gunned the engine cresting sand dunes and stopped when she caught the glint of metal. She propped her bike stand down and took out her field binoculars she had come within range of the sewer access. She took out a map, lay down and called in to Skip to report. Breaker received her call and gave the commo phone to Skip who said "Quarrel, this is Skip what is your status over!" Quarrel reported "I am marking my location on the map Skip I have found what looks to be a Sewer access tunnel and there are several soldiers of as yet unknown type guarding it. What are your orders Sir?" Skip replied "Do not engage, repeat do not engage come back here and we will decide on a course of action. Is that clear? Over!" Quarrel replied back "I copy you Sir I will report back now. Over and out".

The rest of Z Force had mounted up in their vehicles and the Panther and had gone to the Unit's base. They dismounted all but Steeler who stayed in his Goddess ready in case a firefight broke out. Roadblock, Jammer, Gaucho, Scout and Wheels investigated the base which now seemed to be abandoned. Jammer radioed in saying "Whatever was here has now gone Skip there is no information to be taken". Skip replied back "Ok Jammer mount up and head back to base Quarrel has just arrived back now with her info. Skip, Over and out!"

**End of Part 11**


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 12**

**Zartan**

Zartan's unit had eventually reached their destination they had reloaded their guns before getting there. Above them was an access grid cover Agent Seizure boosted up another Alley Viper who lifted the cover up to see the layout of the room. The room stretched out onto a long corridor with intersections there was no one about which was relayed by the Alley Viper. Gradually the whole unit stood in the corridor of the detention area. They searched the cells until they came to the occupied cell of General Rivera and Michelle. At the sudden sounds the General looked up and said frantically "Who are you, what do you want?" Zartan grabbed hold of the General and said "Ask no questions of me, just take cover". He motioned to an Alley Viper to set up a time delay fuse on the cell door, Zartan then posted look-outs on each intersection. Minutes later the cell door was blown and the Red Shadows were alerted to a break in. Zartan told the General and Michelle to move and go down the access to the sewer. The Alley Vipers fired and threw smoke grenades at the oncoming Red Shadows not without more casualties. Eventually they escaped down the access and were following their route back to the remainder of the task force pursued by Red Shadows.

**Action Force**

Quarrel led the assembled task force to the sewer access tunnel Blades was in the Hawk above acting as an aerial spotter. Z Force peeled off once they reached the spot Quarrel had marked on her map she would rejoin them later. Then Quarrel revved her engine popped a wheelie and rode straight into the mass of Desert CLAWs. They turned round firing at her one gasped in pain as the Rapid Fire's front wheel knocked him down. SAS jumped off the back of the Panther except for Eagle who was firing at the CLAWs scattering them. Quarrel gunned up the Rapid Fire's side mounted cannon killing a few CLAWs. Wheels veered into several running cobra soldiers while Roadblock fired the rollbar mounted gun. Meanwhile Zartan's group had arrived to see the fight they engaged the SAS team running through them as they did. Zartan radioed the gunship to pick them up immediately they were being pursued by Wheels. The Red Shadows saw Action Force and reported in "We are under attack Action Force is here. Warn the Master!" Quarrel turned her attention to the Red Shadows and gunned them all down.

**Baron Ironblood**

The Baron received the report that Action Force were finally here and gave the order for full mobilisation. He then told the Black Major to have a getaway vehicle prepped for take-off. The Major saluted and had a contingent led by Black Scarab to guard the area to the Baron's office. The Baron asked for a progress report from Red Scorpion who replied "Da Master, the Mk II is ready for action. What are your orders?" The Baron said "Pack up your equipment and drive the Mk II to our airstrip now!" Red Scorpion started immediately on packing up and had two Red Shadows man the Mk II with him.

**Red Jackal**

Red Jackal regained consciousness and ran to the dead Red Shadows picked up a gun and radio and charged off into Zartan's direction saying "I will have my revenge!"

**Blades**

Blades heard the alarms ringing out round the city and swooped down firing shots from his nose cannon at Red Shadows he said "This is like being at a duck shoot!"

**Z Force**

The Z Force team with Hunter in the Wolverine and Stalker in the Panther rolled up to the main entrance of San Rivera people ran in panic to arm themselves. Hunter called out "Vamonos Muchachos Action Force is here!" Locals with Red Shadows were rolling out barricades and loading their weapons.

**Zartan**

The Gunship touched down in front of Zartan who pushed The General and Michelle in the direction of the loading area. The General said "We will not go with you!" Zartan yelled "If you don't she dies here and now your choice!" At this The General defiantly said "No! I will not be pushed around anymore!" Zartan un-holstered his gun and said "Then she dies!" he fired a shot at Michelle's head she died in the General's arms. Zartan said "Now move!" The General just nodded and got into the gunship followed by Zartan and the surviving task force the Gunship then took off.

**Action Force**

Quarrel and Wheels veered off to rejoin the main unit at the main gates leaving the SAS team to infiltrate the city from the sewers. The SAS team were using maps of the sewer network Quickfire took off in the direction of the mansion Eagle saw this and ran after him and ordered Stakeout, Barracuda and Beaver to get to the surface and if possible retrieve the bodies shown in the last TV broadcast.

**Baron Ironblood**

The Baron ordered Red Laser to shoot down the Hawk then he made arrangements to take his plans and reports and leave for the airstrip where the Black Major and Red Scorpion were waiting. Blades was acting as a spotter for Hunter's missile system to destroy vital areas and was using his EMP device to disrupt Shadowtraks and Hyenas.

Red Jackal had got to the surface hiding from the SAS teams and decided to leave and fight another day.

**Z Force**

The tanks ploughed through the barricades firing their cannons and missiles. Quarrel and Wheels arrived smashing through locals and Red Shadows alike. The laser riflemen and Red Torch units were with Red Laser or running for the airstrip. Blades was targeted by the Red Laser who shouted "Blood! Blood for Danshaku!" Blades veered out of the way and wished he had adequate backup and toggled his EMP device to take out the Laser Exterminator. As soon as it worked Red Laser gave the order to retreat. Skip led his men on foot engaging locals in firefights round the city. A sewer access grid was lifted up and Roadblock and Gaucho nearly took out Beaver and the SAS men before they recognised them. Roadblock said in his thick African accent "I nearly killed you but I am pleased to see you my friends!" Stakeout said "Thanks help us look for some bodies will ya?" Gaucho said "Ok Amigos we will!"

So they set off looking they eventually came to the shop were Mat, D-Day and Ross went missing from. Inside there was broken glass and signs of a scuffle. Beaver found some pictures on the floor and gathered them up "Do you think these are the missing three, if so now we know what they looked like!"

Quickfire had reached the mansion he had surprised a Red Shadow slashed his throat and took his gun. As soon as he saw Red Shadows he started firing from both guns. Eagle caught up to him and knew he had to help his team mate but he would deal with him later so he fired at Red Shadows. They made it up the main stair case and toggled their EMP devices so they jammed any radio messages for back up for the Red Shadows in the building. Quickfire saw the Baron and shouted "Eisenblut you die!" The Baron laughed and ordered his Black Shadows to engage the madman while he fled.

Quarrel had been injured her bike had been overturned and several local men jeered and had her cornered ready to have her or kill her she fought off the ones she could but was severely outnumbered. Suddenly Wheels saw her plight and barrelled his jeep through the masses scattering them he stopped the jeep and threw some flashbangs. Doc was in the back of the jeep with Scout he got out and saw to Quarrel.

**Baron Ironblood**

The Baron saw nothing was stopping Quickfire and Eagle so he led them towards Black Scarab and the inevitable confrontation. He said "Black Scarab I order you to kill the SAS scum following me then leave here" . He then ran to the nearest secret entrance and escaped to the airstrip. Black Scarab led a unit of Red Shadows to Quickfire and Eagle he told them to occupy Eagle. Quickfire ran to Black Scarab and said "Where is Eisenblut you Red Shadow schwein?" Black Scarab smiled and said "Tut tut brother do you not recognise me?" then he drew his knife and slashed Hans face.

**Action Force**

Steeler had located an arms depot and fired his main battle cannon at it igniting the ammo store it went up in a blossoming explosion killing Red Shadows and locals alike. Steeler then rolled on to the airstrip. Quarrel insisted on having her crossbow back and getting back into the fight. A unit of laser riflemen had the Z Force members in their sights but Quarrel got a shot off with an EMP device attached to a bolt fired it at the ground which scrambled all the laser rifles. The Riflemen dropped their guns and proceeded to run the Z Force members mounted the jeep and gave chase.

Roadblock and Gaucho hefted a barricade at Red Shadows trapping them underneath it then they started asking about the bodies of the missing mercs. One Red Shadow defiantly said "Have you tried the morgue scum?" Stakeout stood over him saying in mock hurt "You didn't just say that. Tell me you didn't?" Roadblock snarled leant on the barricade more crushing the Red Shadow and punched him hard in the face. "These cochons will not answer us we may as well move on" Beaver said.

**Quickfire**

Quickfire wiped the blood from his face and said "I thought you were dead Kurt but now I see you wearing those colours did you betray your unit?" "Fight me you scum you will never reach my Master!" spat Kurt. Quickfire drew his knife and adapted a fighting stance determined to get passed his younger brother even if it meant he had to kill him to save him.

**Steeler**

Steeler saw the Mk II Shadowtrak and looked at it with awe it was a pity he had to turn it into a pile of pig iron. He decided not to use the EMP device he wanted to see what the Mk II could do. The Baron shouted at Red Scorpion and his crew to kill the Z Force fool. The Mk II gunner fired a volley at the Goddess but was luckily out of range. Steeler moved in and blasted at the Shadowtrak Red Scorpion veered out of the way so Steeler's shots hit fuel drums.

**Action Force**

The Red Shadows were in disarray many had surrendered or died in the fighting. Red Laser and his cadre of Riflemen had made good their escape. Red Jackal had disguised himself as a Cobra CLAW in hopes of finding another base to escape from. The locals seeing that the Red Shadows had pretty much surrendered gave up fighting. Doc was seeing to casualties while the Z Force members went in search of Stakeout's team to help them find the missing bodies. Skip arranged a rendezvous with Stakeout they met up minutes later and could see Steeler's fight blaze on.

**Quickfire**

Eagle was bloodied and tired from fighting he radioed for assistance. Quickfire was locked in a dance of death with Black Scarab both were slashing at each other and throwing jibes neither was giving the other an inch. Two Red Shadows crept up on Quickfire and slammed in the back hard with gun butts. Black Scarab said "Leave him he's mine!" The Red Shadows said "Sir we have all but lost you must get out of here" Eagle was subdued and left unconscious but his radio was smashed. Black Scarab not happy with the outcome followed his men to the secret entrance the Baron had used. Quickfire regained consciousness and moaned "Flee brother but it's not over yet between us!" He stumbled up went to pursue his brother but was knocked back by an explosion as the secret entrance was caved in from the other side. Quickfire was thrown across and hit the opposite wall he lapsed once more into unconsciousness.

Enough of Eagle's message got through so Stalker made his way to the mansion and radioed Blades to land and assist him.

**Baron Ironblood**

The Baron had the members of Chalk One in a makeshift pen in his plane some had woken up but were subdued again. Eventually Black Scarab and the Red Shadows with him made it to the airstrip and boarded the plane. The Mk II gunner got a lucky shot at Steeler's Goddess which crippled several axles. Red Scorpion triumphantly drove the Mk II onto the Baron's plane. Steeler swore he would scrap that vehicle one day. The plane took off leaving behind a ruined city and many prisoners.

**Action Force**

Blades and Stalker found and revived Eagle and Quickfire they left the mansion and regrouped with the others. Prisoners had been rounded up and questioned no one knew about the bodies or anything else. Skip had contacted Major Flagg who said "Job well done you will be reinforced by the UN who will take over from you". Skip said solemnly "Major the bodies of those men haven't been found yet we can't look for them and take control here. What are your orders?" "I see I see well it is unfortunate business those poor men should not have been there in the first place but you did your best this is Flagg signing out!" Skip wondered what had they not been told about this mission and the events that lead them there.

Many days later events had settled down the locals realised that things had changed again so with the help of Action Force had started rebuilding. No one would say what they had done with the bodies of the missing men they feared that they would be put to death. Eventually the UN task force turned up so Eagle and Skip turned the base over to them. Skip had informed the task force commander of events then boarded his C-130. Eagle felt like they hadn't achieved much but thanked Sundance for his technical support. Before Action Force left the body of Michelle Rodriguez was given a decent burial.

**End of Part 12**


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue**

Skip and Eagle were de-briefed in Major Flaggâ€™s office the Major said "Thank you for your reports. From what we could tell Zartan had infiltrated the Minister's office at the UN to waylay our involvement in San Rivera he hired a unit as unwitting dupes who were butchered and left to die not knowing what they had got into or on whose orders. It took our delayed intervention to end things. It now seems we are caught in the firing line in a war between Cobra and the Red Shadows god help us all if this is true. You are dismissed Gentlemen!" "Yes Sir!" Said Skip and Eagle they saluted and left the office.

The General was brought before a huge Cobra shaped throne in an antechamber before him stood the imposing figure of Cobra Commander. The Commander said "You will help us take not just the city you once had but your entire misbegotten country or you will be thrown down a very deep hole. I must find out what that fool Ironblood was attempting!" The General clasped in chains knew he would never leave alive if he said no so he stammered a "Yes". He knew that he would always be used by someone it was his lot in life now.

Many months later a hand holding the pictures of D-Day, Mat and Ross and the one with D-Day and the Muton head was found on the streets of San Rivera. The bodies were never found.

The End?


End file.
